Recoome
|Date of death=December 24th, Age 762 |Race=Unknown |FamConnect= Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (comrade) Burter (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} '''Recoome' (リクーム, Rikūmu; "Reacoom") is a large, muscular, humanoid alien with red hair. He is the most flamboyant member of the Ginyu Force, seen striking poses more often in battle than Captain Ginyu himself, and generally behaving in a deceptively goofy manner. However, Recoome is actually fairly intelligent, as well as sadistic, and he greatly enjoys toying with his opponents and drawing them in with taunts. Recoome is one of the longest-lasting Ginyu Force members in terms of screen time, though chronologically he is defeated second and dies not long after. He is also the first member of the Ginyu Force to appear onscreen during the team's elaborate introductory routine to Frieza. His Japanese name, Rikūmu, is the Japanese word for cream (kurīmu) rearranged. Viz went with the spelling of Reacoom in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga to reflect this pun (the "Recoome" spelling also reflects this pun when cream is spelled as "creme"). Biography Namek Saga On Namek, after the Ginyu Force are called in by Frieza, they find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan with the Dragon Balls, trying to wish for Vegeta's immortality. Captain Ginyu has his men play Rock-Paper-Scissors to divvy up Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. Recoome wins hands-down and gets to fight with Vegeta. Despite Vegeta striking first, throwing Recoome into a mountain and blowing it up, and using a number of other crafty and underhanded tactics and techniques, Recoome dominates the battle, taking little damage from Vegeta's attacks except for his armor being destroyed, and (later) his hair being singed off. It is likely that Recoome would have killed Vegeta with his Eraser Gun attack had Gohan and Krillin not stepped in. While Krillin kicked Recoome from behind, Gohan pulled the wounded Vegeta out of the path of Recoome's attack, in order to save him. Recoome's only ill effects from Krillin's attack are a few loose teeth, which angered him. After that, Recoome requests that he should finish off the two earthlings also, to which Burter and Jeice agree, and Recoome nearly kills Krillin with a single kick to the head. As for Gohan, Recoome takes his time pummeling the young warrior, apparently admiring the boy's bravery and tenacity. However, he ultimately brings the game to an end by cracking Gohan's neck with another ferocious kick. As he is about to finish off whatever is left of all three struggling warriors, Goku finally arrives. After healing his wounded allies using Senzu Beans, Goku proceeds to face his enemy. In the uncut version of the series, Recoome not only mocks Goku's power level, but also flips him off in response. As Recoome begins to warm up for his most powerful attack in theatric fashion, Goku deals him a single blow by elbowing him in his stomach. The red-headed giant then falls over unconscious, much to everyone's disbelief. Later, after Goku easily defeats Recoome's comrades, Vegeta kills Burter, and then the unconscious Recoome from behind with a Super Big Bang Cannon. Frieza Saga Recoome later travels to King Kai's planet with the other members of the Ginyu Force (except for Captain Ginyu). There they find Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Recoome gets to fight with Yamcha, who is reluctant to do so since he knows the amount of damage Recoome was able to inflict against Vegeta. After Yamcha realizes that he has attained a higher power level than Recoome from training on the planet, he quickly disposes of his adversary, sending him into the bowels of Hell along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. Great Saiyaman Saga After the Grand Kai brings word of terror spreading in Hell, Goku and Pikkon venture down to alleviate the chaos. They arrive to find Frieza, King Cold, the Ginyu Force and Super Perfect Cell threatening the resident ogres in order to acquire a means out of Hell. Recoome and the other Ginyu Force members attempt to attack Goku simultaneously, but he is able to defeat them all with ease, resulting in their fall into the blood pond. Recoome was felled by an elbow to the back of the neck. Pikkon then uses a spinning tornadic attack, creating a whirlpool which sweeps the villains up and drops them onto a mountain of needles, impaling them in the process. Later, they all end up in a prison cell. In the English dub, while in the prison cell, Recoome offers an arm-wrestling challenge to the rest of the villains sharing his fate, but the only reply he gets is a unanimous "shut up!" (in the Ocean Dub, they simply say "NO!"). The next time Recoome is seen onscreen is during the Kid Buu Saga, when he is watching the final battle between Kid Buu and Goku. ''Fusion Reborn'' and Super 17 Saga , Recoome, and a Meda appear in Fusion Reborn after Frieza orders to fight Gohan]] Recoome returns in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn along with Burter and Jeice, and also makes a small cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT's Super 17 Saga, where a news broadcast shows him flying out of Hell with a slew of villains. Power level Recoome had easily dominated a powered-up Vegeta who at the time had a power level of 30,000''Dragon Ball'' volume 23, page 153) and Krillin states that Burter and Jeice have about the same ki as Recoome.Dragon Ball volume 24, page 74 When Captain Ginyu estimated Goku's power level to be at around 60,000, Jeice exclaimed that Recoome never stood a chance. In Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Recoome's battle power is 71,000 and in the RPG game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Recoome's power level is 65,000; both would contradict Jeice's statement. However, his power level is 52,000 in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden and 40,000 in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Recoome Eraser Gun' (named '''Eraser Cannon' in Ultimate Battle 22 and Legend of the Super Saiyan) **Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun *'Recoome Renegade Bomber' **Bomb Aggression (Ultimate Battle 22) *'Recoome Fighting Bomber' **Ultimate Fighting Bomber (Ultimate Battle 22) **Recoome Kaboom (Dragon Ball Z Arcade) *'Recoome Boom' Elbow *Recoome Body Attack *'Recoome Hip Attack' *'Recoome Kick' *'Recoome Mach Punch' **Recoome Mach Attack (Ultimate Battle 22) *Recoome Death Driver **Recoome Driver Tecerot Soraibomb (Dragon Ball Z: The Legend) **Recoome Power Bomb *Catapult (Ultimate Battle 22) *Recoome Fire Guillotine Drop *'Recoome Hyper Swing' Toss (Budokai 1 and 2'') *'Recoome Buster Magnum' *'Bakuhatsuha' (''Legend of the Super Saiyan) *'Super Breath' (Recoome inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane. Recoome used it to counter Gohan's Masenko on Namek). Video game appearances Recoome appears in many Dragon Ball Z video games. These include Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Online, and appears in the trailer for Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is known to be the second most common Ginyu Force member to appear in video games. Throughout most of the games he is not playable in his battle-damaged outfit. Some fans were annoyed about this because he was mainly battle-damaged when he was fighting in the series, although in the first Budokai he can be fought in his battle-damaged outfit. After the release of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he is playable in the battle damaged outfit in all the succeeding video games. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi (Most media) and Seiji Sasaki (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Dub: David Kaye *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret (DBZ) and Salvador Reyes (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese Dub: João Loy *Brazilian Dub: Guilherme Lopes *Spanish Dub: José Antonio Gavira Trivia *Although Recoome was defeated before Burter, he was killed after him (although it was only a couple of seconds difference between their deaths). *Though Vegeta blew up Recoome with an energy blast, his corpse was seen when Gohan flew by the battlefield while on his way to Goku's ship carrying Piccolo during Goku's fight with Frieza. Perhaps the best explanation is that Vegeta's energy blast simply killed Recoome instead of completely annihilating him. In a similar situation, Frieza kills Dende with a finger beam. Although there is an explosion, Dende's body is still intact. *In the Ocean dub, while Krillin and Gohan are fighting Guldo, Recoome makes a bet with Burter. If Guldo wins, Recoome gets a chocolate nut bar. If Guldo loses, Burter gets the bar. Later, when it seems as if Guldo is going to win, Recoome says "I guess I was wrong. Good old Guldo's still got it," implying that he forgot who he bet on. Burter takes advantage of this and tells Recoome that he (Recoome) owes him (Burter) a chocolate nut bar. In the FUNimation dub, they simply bet on how long Krillin and Gohan will last against Guldo. Recoome says Guldo will defeat them in under a minute. In this version, Burter wins the bar fair and square; he cheated in the Ocean version. *In the initial FUNimation dub, Recoome is voiced by Christopher Sabat with a rather intellectual and sophisticated voice and accent, yet in the Remastered editions, he sounds more mentally disabled and slow-witted, probably to match with his dimwitted appearance. Gallery References See also *Recoome (TCG) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains